The present invention refers to a device for the protection and thermal conditioning of apparatus, in particular electronic apparatus generating heat, of the type comprehensive of a box form closed structure in which is defined an ambient destined to contain electronic apparatus, and a plurality of conduits disposed in an array of loops in which a thermal carrying fluid flows, a first length of each of the said conduits extend outside the said ambient and a second length is inside the ambient.
In the field of installation of electronic apparatus, for example units that are a part of telecommunication or radar systems, and remote centers for elaborating data, it is well known of the necessity to protect this electronic apparatus against atmospheric agents and to maintain the ambient in which it is located at a temperature as near as possible constant and equal to the value established during the development of the project, and essential for the correct functioning of the apparatus over lengthy periods of time.
To satisfy the above mentioned requirements and in particular when the electronic apparatus must be installed in remote and isolated areas or anyway when the apparatus does not require normal maintenance, it is well known the use of protective devices and thermal conditioning better known as the English term "shelter". These devices generally consist of a box form structure with insulated walls to limit the thermal exchange with the outside, and the use of more or less complex systems for the removal of heat accumulated inside and produced by the dissipated power of the electronic apparatus whilst functioning and also be periodic rises in the external ambient temperature.
In particular the conventional devices use as systems of removal of heat one or more heat exchangers in which a thermal carrying fluid flows which dissipates the heat by appropriate panels located on the outside of the device. These heat exchangers are preferred to air conditioners and heat pumps as they are much more reliable and do not need maintenance or a power source as the circulation of the thermal carrying fluid is made by natural convection.
However, the conventional devices of the type indicated above have a major inconvenience in that the temperature of the internal ambient in which the electronic apparatus is installed depends to an unacceptable amount on the variations of the external ambient temperature, during the day and also over a yearly period.
The basic problem to be resolved by this invention is that of creating a device of the type specified previously for the protection and thermal conditioning of electronic apparatus which has structural and functional characteristics capable of overcoming the inconvenience mentioned above.
This problem is resolved in conformance to the invention by a device of the type specified, characterized by the fact that the said first length of the conduits are inserted in a heat reservoir of a substantially constant temperature.
Advantageously and as per invention, the heat reservoir is underground.
Additional characteristics of the device conforming to the invention can be seen from the following description of a preferred "as built" example with indicative data not limited to references in the attached drawings.